


porn (alt better title being, 'stay')

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: 2 AM WAW, Again, CUZ FUCK YES THATS WHY, FUCK OR DIE BASICALLY, I hate myself for this, M/M, SO, We meet again, YOLO, alam niyo na kung anong basurang buhay ang binubuhay ko, aphrodisiac, can we just start calling elias ELYES, children go away, damn illiterate demon, ibarra the chemist? yan tuloy, im p sure they didnt have 'fuck' back then, not sure if i did bc of elibarra, ooc dialogue?, or bc of hormones, porn huh, prolly both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibarra's lips quirk to a relieved smile, but his eyes darken.</p><p>"Anything?"<br/>-</p><p>I'm not changing the title because that's basically what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	porn (alt better title being, 'stay')

“Is the Senor here?” Elias asks.

One of the workers smile at him, already familiar with this man who visits a lot. “ _Opo._ He is in his study.”

Elias nods in acknowledgement and goes into the house. He climbs up the stairs and walks toward the study.

He was here to talk to Ibarra about Maria Clara. The poor _binibini_ was sick with fever... The _ginoo_ would know what to do.

 

He stops when he hears a sound emanating from one of the rooms he just passed by.

 

He stares suspiciously at the room. The voice sounded like _Ginoong Ibarra_ …

_Is he in trouble?_

He opens the door immediately after he hears the next groan.

 

He surveys the room.

The shaking and collapsed form of Ibarra catches his eye. He’s surrounded by broken test tubes and colorful liquids.

 

“ _Ginoo!”_ Elias calls, rushing to Ibarra’s aid.

Luckily, he notes, the chemicals did not get to the _illustrado’s_ prone body. He helps Ibarra stand up, but opts to pick him up bridal style instead when the man’s body falls back down.

 

“What’s happened to you?!” he asks. Elias starts to worry when the man does not answer.

The necktie on the ground is forgotten as the _bangkero_ brings Ibarra to his bedroom.

 

On the way there, Elias watches his friend’s pale face, his heaving chest, and the sweat gathering at the dip of his collarbone. He listens to the labored breathing.

Reaching the bedroom, Elias lays Ibarra gently down on the mattress. He then rushes to the door to call for help, or a doctor, _anyone who could help-_

“Elias,” the man from the bed calls.

 

Elias paces to him immediately.

“ _Ginoong Ibarra_? Are you okay?”

Ibarra’s eyes are open, but they’re unfocused. _Glazed._ It’s almost like he can’t see anything. Sweat is dripping down his forehead and his hands are moving around, as if in search of something.

It stops as it finds Elias’ own.

 

Ibarra’s head moves toward him and looks at him. He watches the _illustrado’s_ adam’s apple bob up and down before he speaks.

“Elias, do _not_ leave me."

 

Elias sighs, but squeezes his hand.

“Whatever it is you want, _Senor_.”

 

Ibarra forces a smile on his face, but he cringes as he groans again.

“ _Ngh_ \- Elias, it is _too hot_ -” Ibarra, with great effort, brings his torso up to remove his shirt.

Elias does it for him, removing the sleeves from his arms, and flipping Ibarra on his stomach to get the shirt whole. He uses it to wipe the sweat lining Ibarra’s back.

 

Elias steps away and finds a chair on which he could hang the shirt. When he walks back to Ibarra, however, he stops mid-stride as he sees the man moving against the sheets.

Ibarra’s hands are propped against the mattress, and his hips were moving up and down, as if he was _rubbing against the_ -

 

Ibarra’s head turns to him. Elias tries to appear as calm as possible when they meet gazes.

 

“Elias.” Ibarra says, trying to sound just as calm as well. The amount of sweat still on his face and the many times he gulps for air is a telltale of the opposite. Elias sees the confused panic in his eyes. He continues.

“I don’t know _what’s happening to me_ … I do, it’s just that…” Ibarra’s eyes look conflicted, but the slow movement of his hips does not abate. Elias tries to keep his eyes off that, but _damn, was that bare skin distracting._ God answers his prayers as Ibarra suddenly turns over and looks at him pleadingly. “I know what can stop this, but I need your help."

Ibarra swallows. "Please, _will you help me_?”

 

Elias’ suddenly feels his heart tighten at the way Ibarra sounded so desperate. He feels guilty for the way he just thought that about Ibarra, _his friend-_

He walks to Ibarra’s bedside and looks at him as sincere as he could. “ _Ginoo_ , my life is my debt to you. Anything you need… I’m here.”

 

Ibarra's lips quirk to a relieved smile, but his eyes darken.

“Anything?”

 

Elias, still in his sincerity, nods. “Yes.”

 

“Then give me your _cock_.”

 

Elias is almost certain he did not just hear that.

 

 

And then it registers to him.

 

“ _G-ginoong Ibarra?!_ ” Elias is sure his face is a hundred shades of red right now, because an _illustrado_ just called it _that_ , _and who even says that so_ _casually_ \- “ _Ano pong_ -?!”

Ibarra mewls needily. “Please, _Elias_ -”

The _bangkero_ is still too shocked. “ _G-ginoo_ -”

 

Ibarra’s face is flushes red too, as if he realized what he just said. “ _Oh._ Oh, Elias, I’m sorry- _Forgive me_ , my friend-! I-”

Ibarra’s eyes are wide and his eyebrows scrunched up at the middle. His expression looks just as confused as Elias.

His hands, however, didn't seem so unsure.

 

 Elias stays glued to his spot, frozen with shock, as he watches Ibarra’s hands trail down his chest, to his hairless stomach, to inside his pants.

He refuses to watch.

 

His eyes dart up to the _illustrado’s_ face, and he sees Ibarra’s watching his face. His reaction. His _expression._

The man’s crying now.

 

“ _E-elias-!_ I’m sorry, I don’t understand what-” but his hands are still moving inside his pants, and Elias doesn’t know whether he should keep his eyes on Ibarra’s face or his crotch.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _ngh,_ _I’m sorry_ , ahhh- El- _ngh_ -!” Ibarra’s eyes are screwed shut at this point, and he blabs away his ‘sorry’s, but the hands. _Keep._ _Moving._

 

It would’ve been okay if Elias left now and forgot this ever happened. He could just leave the guy to his business and fuck off. He stares at the door blankly.

Ibarra's moans are louder now, but he doesn't look at him.

_Come on, Elias. Just walk away. Walk away and forget this ordeal even happened. Walk. Away._

 

Elias does not understand why his feet seem so planted on the ground.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he brings his head up to look at Ibarra once more, and he sees the man has a pillow over him. That could have been okay, considering a large part of his utterly _bare chest_ just got covered, but not when those long legs were wrapped around it and _ohmygodwhatisginoongibarradoing diyos ko hesukristo panginoon_ -

 

Ibarra was biting his lip, stopping the moans from echoing into the room. Some mewls still got through, and it made the sounds seem even more sweeter.

His eyes were shut tightly. His hand, however, was doing a thrusting motion inside his pants, and that only meant one thing.

Elias guiltily acknowledges the tightness in his own pants as he realizes what Ibarra was doing to his own body:

 

_He was fingering himself._

 

"Mmm, I'm sorry, El- _yessss_ -"

 

Elias feels his blood freeze when Ibarra opens his eyes to look at him directly.

No, no more hazy visions or unfocused eyesight. _Directly._

 

He cannot move away either when Ibarra’s suddenly crawling toward him. In that sultry, seductive way, _like he was actually accentuating the sway of his hips and when did his lips ever become that pouty_ -

He can only watch as Ibarra kneels in front of him, with the bed’s height as an advantage. Ibarra grabs hold of the front of Elias’ _kamiseta_ as he brings his head to Elias’ neck.

The _bangkero_ flinches as he expects contact, but he shivers nonetheless when he hears a long inhale from Ibarra.

 

The _illustrado_ was breathing in his scent, and for some reason, that just turned him on.

 

Ibarra suddenly lies down, bringing Elias down with him. He suddenly twists, Ibarra on top, with Elias under him, his legs on either side of the _bangkero_ ’s thighs.

Ibarra’s hands are shaking, Elias sees, and the _illustrado’s_ eyes are still wet with tears.

 

“ _Ginoo_ -?” Elias, despite his arousal, asks worriedly.

Ibarra brings his head to Elias’ neck again.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, slowly licking along the shell of Elias’ ear, before peppering him with kisses and licks and the occasional bite.

 

Elias could only hold on to the back of Ibarra’s thighs, to which the _illustrado_ acknowledges with a pause and a slight purr.

Elias takes advantage of the pause in Ibarra’s actions, lunging at the man’s throat and kissing him back. Ibarra grinds down against him, which earns a moan from the two men.

 

“Elias, please touch me. Touch me _anywhere_ ,” Ibarra pleads.

 

He’s already made out with his neck, who was he to say no?

 

He wastes no time putting his hands on Ibarra’s hips. He guides Ibarra’s movements, making their dry hump more enjoyable for the two of them. Ibarra’s shocked moan sounds as he feels Elias’ bulge against his butt.

The _illustrado_ quickens in his pace, moaning for every time he slid against the _bangkero_ ’s sheathed length. Elias groans with him, trailing his own hands down Ibarra’s body to settle on his ass.

 

He slowly peels off Ibarra’s pants. Ibarra, in turn, pauses in his ministrations to help. They take away Elias’ own clothes too.

 

When the two get the offending material off, Elias gets on top this time. He lowers his own pants, just enough to let his length out.

He shivers as it comes in contact with Ibarra’s skin.

 

Ibarra spreads his legs for him and props it atop both of Elias’ shoulders. He stares at Elias’ captivating arms as the other leans his body in, reveling in the warmth of Crisostomo and the smell of their sweat together.

Ibarra wiggles his bottom against Elias, but the _bangkero_ halts him suddenly.

 

“Are you sure about this, _Ginoo_?” Elias stares at Ibarra. He watches him.

“Elias-” Ibarra is visibly struggling with his words, but suddenly looks at him with sober eyes. “Elias, _I need you_.”

 

Elias blushes.

He pushes in.

 

He watches the way Ibarra’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, or the way his lip quivers into a half-formed smile.

He watches how the sweat lines Ibarra’s temples, or how perfect of an O Crisostomo’s mouth is.

He closes his eyes, pushing farther in, reveling in everything right now that just felt so _damn good_ -

  _Crisostomo is too beautiful,_ he thinks to himself, and a flurry of emotions come crashing down on him.

 

He never realized how much he wanted this until he had it.

 

“Ahh-” Ibarra moans.

“ _Ginoo_?”

“Eliaaasss…” Ibarra hisses, his head thrown back and eyes glazedly focused on Elias. “ _Harder_.”

 

Elias obeys.

He draws back slowly, and pushes back so hard Ibarra yelps.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks. Even in the moments of passion, he cannot stop himself from worrying about Ibarra.

“Elias, _harder_!”

 

The bangkero moves his hips away tantalizingly slow.

“Elias, _fuck me_!”

 

He cannot help the grin that crosses his lips.

 

He pounds on the smaller body then, gripping Ibarra’s sides so hard he was worried that it would leave bruises. Ibarra, however, seemed to be enjoying it as he held on to Elias’ back like a lifeline and left bright red scratches against brown skin.

“Ah- ah-! Elias-! _Yesss- fuck_ -!” The _illustrado_ was babbling now, and it turned Elias on so much how filthy Ibarra sounded right now-

 

“You’re enjoying this way too much.” Elias comments huskily, his voice low. He groans as he feels Ibarra’s heat tighten around him.

 

“ _Ngh_ \- keep talking and maybe I’ll enjoy this a lot more-” Ibarra whispers.

“You like my voice, Senor?” Elias says again, purposely drawing out the _senor_ in time with a harsh thrust of the hips. Ibarra moans wetly against his collarbone.

“Yes, God, _everything about you, Elias_ -” Ibarra admits, letting his legs fall off from the _bangkero_ ’s shoulders, opting to wrap it around his waist instead.

 

Elias does not know if the man is only saying this because of the adrenaline or because he means it truly, but he decides to believe it anyway.

 

“ _Crisostomo_ …” Elias warns. Ibarra’s legs grip his waist tighter against him. One of Ibarra’s hands comes forward to give attention to his own neglected length.

 

Elias seems to have hit a special spot in him, because suddenly Ibarra screams and arches his body against the _bangkero_ ’s.

“ _Th-there_! Elias, there-! _Fuck_ -”

 

The hand around Ibarra’s length moves faster, so does the thrusting on Elias’ part. Ibarra’s tears are back, but whether it’s from the humiliation or the pleasure, Elias cannot tell.

The _bangkero,_ however, cannot keep his eyes away from the protruding artery on Ibarra’s neck every time the _illustrado_ screams or moans.

He bites down hard.

 

Ibarra moans wantonly, feeling his release come over him. His fist tightens around himself, milking every single drop. Elias moans as he feels the tightening of Ibarra around him, but keeps his teeth sunken on the flesh. He tastes blood, and it's as strong as any other aphrodisiac.

The _illustrado_ strains his neck to whisper to Elias, “ _Ngayon malalaman na nila kung kanino ako_.”

 

Elias suddenly imagines Maria Clara, the most beautiful girl in San Diego, pointing at the discoloration on her _boyfriend_ , Crisostomo Ibarra’s, neck.

“Crisostomo, where did you get that?”

 

And he looks at the very _debauched_ Crisostomo underneath him, eyes painted with tears and cheeks painted with a blush Elias knows he’s responsible for.

Elias comes.

 

 

He removes himself from Ibarra and lies down beside him. What was a while ago a hot coming together of bodies was now an awkward entanglement of limbs.

He looks at Ibarra. The man is faced away from him. Moving closer, he hears sniffling.

 

“ _Ginoo?_ ” he asks unsurely.

“Elias, I’m sorry.” Ibarra whimpers. “I’m sorry I got you into this. I-”

" _Ginoong Ibarra_ , it’s okay.” He says, even deep down he’s also in disbelief.

 

Ibarra suddenly turns around to face him. The man's hair is a mess, and Elias is sure he's never seen a tomato with legs before-

“It wasn’t entirely my fault anyway! I accidentally drank from a vial in my laboratory, and it turned out to be an aphrodisiac that Don Tiburcio requested for one of his patients-”

 

Elias watches the tears flow from Ibarra’s eyes. His heart aches. So this was what it was all about. An aphrodisiac _. A play of the mind._

Elias doesn’t know which hurts more: the fact that this was all because of a chemistry experiment gone wrong, or the fact that Elias may have wanted this after all.

 

He just smiles and wraps Ibarra’s hands in his own.

 

“ _Ginoo_ , if it’s that bad for you, then we can pretend this never happened.” Elias looks at him seriously then. “Whatever you want.”

Ibarra is taken aback by the sincerity in Elias’ eyes. He turns red and aims his stare somewhere else. “I won’t.” he mumbles.

 

Elias does not hear. “ _Ginoo,_ _matulog ka na lang_.”

Ibarra suddenly forces himself up, staring incredulously at the _bangkero_. “You’re leaving?!”

Elias merely looks at him. “Only if you want me to.”

 

The world seemed to stop for his answer.

 

Ibarra slowly plops down back to bed and faces the other way. Preparing to stand up, Elias suddenly hears from the other side of the bed,

“Then _stay_.”

**Author's Note:**

> do you know how awkward it is to listen to slut music at home
> 
> and switch to a tab of baby giraffes and play baby nursery songs for every time someone passes by


End file.
